The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sand Cherry plant, botanically known as Prunus x cistena and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘UCONNPC001’.
The new Sand Cherry plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Storrs, Conn. The new Sand Cherry plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor during the spring of 2012 of Sand Cherry hybrid (Prunus pumila var. depressa x Prunus pumila var. susquehanae) not patented, as the female, or seed parent and Purple-leaf Cherry Plum Prunus cerasifera var. atropurpurea, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Sand Cherry plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the spring of 2016 as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Storrs, Conn.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sand Cherry plant by softwood stem cuttings and in vitro micropropagation in a controlled greenhouse or laboratory environment in Storrs, Conn. since June of 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Sand Cherry plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.